Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with one or more storage compartments for storing items onboard the vehicle. Vehicles typically include a glove box located in the dashboard or panel at the front of the passenger compartment, generally on the front passenger side of the vehicle. The glove box typically includes a storage compartment and a door or lid that opens and closes to allow or prevent access to the compartment. Conventional vehicle glove boxes often employ one or more lights, such as an incandescent bulb to provide light illumination when the lid is in the opened position. More recently, some glove box compartments have been designed to include a shelf which creates a divided compartment storage space. The presence of a shelf can block poor light illumination of the storage space due to the shelf preventing light from fully illuminating the divided compartment. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for enhanced illumination within a vehicle glove box having a shelf.